Until Yesterday
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: If you play with fire then you'll get burned


**Until Yesterday**

_Remember all the lies you sold me_

_Made me feel so sad and lonely _

_Now your fairytales unfolding_

_Nothing left to say cause_

_I loved you all the way _

_Until Yesterday_

Everything changed, not the changed needed in life, the change were you progress and with years added onto your life somehow making you wiser. This was an abrupt change, a change occurring so quickly there was not time for grievance, only astonishment. A change such as this disoriented Ron, causing shades of worthlessness and wonderment to complicate his gradual life change. He never knew exactly why or even the moment his comfort vanished. The conversations halted, the warm meaningful touches ceased, and the_ "I love you's_" failed to pass overjoyed lips. Ron racked his questionable mind, his conscious desperately searching for any evidence showing his fault for this unwelcome future.

Hermione had failed to inform Ron of the courting and of the affection of another male. Her rendezvous went undetected even during minor slip-ups. The stench of an unfamiliar cologne twisted with his yet Ron slipped it from his memory as he giggled while Hermione slipped his pants off and panted as she was taken then it didn't matter.

Time progressed and Ron wore his million-dollar smile, splashing across his weary face as Hermione's expressive eyes bore the boredom of a woman with feigned interest. Ron continued to love and pine as Hermione remained in her duel role.

Conversation, any form of oration, was the first to slip. As time moved along not talking had become easier for Hermione. No longer did she have to make excuses for her late arrivals or the unidentifiable clothing worn home. To prevent any obligatory communication Hermione would do her best to keep Ron panting, moaning, whimpering. Her duty now was to keep Ron satisfied to prevent any further pestering relationship inconveniences.

_It made me suspicious of another guy 'cause  
You couldn't tell me to my face  
And So I ask to find out if I was right  
That's when your eyes filled up with rage_

Next to fade was the intimacy, the somewhat trivial intimacy. Distaste and unsatisfactory results distanced Hermione, allowing her blossoming side relationship to become mind-blowing. Any attempt by Ron to rekindled the already faded flame was futile.

_Oh well, Damn, well can you help me understand?_

_Why you would keep me while you're sexing with another man?_

_  
Or was it just a one-night stand?_

_"I love you,"_

A look of annoyance, a relentless sigh, chestnut curls bouncing along with a slight nod was the only response.

The _"I love you's"_ were dismissed, no longer did they mean anything. Ron's vain attempt to rescue and revive the submerged and buried relationship had failed. A silent departure prompted no farewells. Nothing had to be spoken for the unspoken represented it fully. Hermione left unaware and unresponsive to Ron's silent begging tears burning a trial of torment along his cheek. With the slam of the door Ron collapsed, the change suddenly becoming the reality he so hoped immunity against.

The unexpected yet looming change remained implanted in the absence of Hermione. The lonely days lingered, the solitude nights dragged on. What he thought was tolast forever didn't, the woman whom he loved had replaced him at an agonizingly quickened pace leaving his head spinning, unable to comprehend the unforeseen alteration.

Ron saw red...

_I loved you all the way 'til yesterday  
Remember all the lies you sold me  
Made me feel so sad and lonely  
Now your fairytale's unfolding  
Nothing left to say, nothing left to say _

_'cause I loved you all the way  
All the way until yesterday_

Such a pity it is to have the break-up of a relationship lasted longer then the actual happy and worthy times of it. The calm closing words of Hermione dismissing his love sent an array of hurtful, spiteful emotions through Ron. Pain took over Ron's judgment, hate fueled his words, and tears blanketed his eyes. As his distress unleashed and grew, Hermione's stood, her manner of a peaceful mind. Never did she seem troubled or regretful or hurt by his breaking of Ron's heart. Ron felt such spite towards his ex-lover feeling nothing over this cutting of the ties shared between the two. The words spoken and the dislike high, Hermione left, forever leaving Ron still unable to conceal his despair over this turn of events.

Ron decided to take away Hermione's piece of mind. To take away her everything. Her mother

_Until Yesterday_

Despite the grave mood of the interment Ron felt himself enjoy how Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in a shield of hurt towering above her eyes or how her chin quivered while doing her best to keep a stern unaffected face forward. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, the held back tears released from her jellied eyes, falling the length of her face, cleansing her of the picture of a composed, unaltered woman she painted. Ron willed his face to remain of a sorrowful nature as the corners of his mouth fought to rise in a smile of victory. He knew the way toward Hermione's coming undone was through the man she now loved. It had been easier to slit her mothers throat knowing the rewards. He watched as Hermione was pulled into her new lovers chest as she broke finally...

_Cause I loved you all the way Until Yesterday_

Even if now he could see the huge ring on her finger she was to take her lovers name.

Hermione Malfoy...

He openly laughed causing a few heads to turn towards him

_When will you learn_

Ron sat taking pleasure in the spectacle of his former love experiencing the pain and torment he once felt. This moment had made the suffering and killing carry that much more meaning.

He was now granted with the satisfaction that his misery had been "well spent".

_If you play with fire then you'll get burned_

Cookies to everyone that reviews...


End file.
